A New Adventure
by Sergioiii
Summary: Three new youths start a new journey to take on the challenges of the Pokémon League, Contests, and World. Join Kori, Net, and Ina as they aim to the best no one ever was! Post Gen II/IV. Borrowed elements from anime and manga. Rated T but offshoots may not be.


**A New Adventure**

Chapter One

Daybreak.

The sun shone over the vast tree line creating silhouettes of eastbound flying Pokémon in the sky. The morning light brought Kori's loft to life. Endless pictures adorned the peach-colored walls. In the distance, a Zubat's cry could be heard as the final ones trailed their way back into their respective nooks and caves.

From his bed, Kori inspected each photograph. Each one presented a different moment – a different memory Kori had formed in his village. He stopped at a picture he liked to look at often. He was disgusting. There was mud all over his face, his nice clothes, his green hair… but he thought to himself, _It was worth it._

He couldn't decide what made him smile so much for the photo. Was it the gang of Grimer lifting him? Or was it the arm over his shoulder? He looked at the other boy in the picture. This one held up peace sign, had fire-red hair, and yet, the same level of filth.

_That was day we planned our adventure,_ thought Kori.

BAM!

"Would- would you guys get out of here! I'm up! I'm up!" yelled a voice from the other side of the boarding house.

Poppoppo!

There was an intense fluttering noise along the sides of the house before Kori witnessed four Flying-types enter through his window. Cooing at him, he smiled at the bird Pokemon. Perched on different fixtures in his room were two Spearow and a Murkrow; sitting up, he saw a Pidgey standing on his bed.

"Morning, fellas!" greeted Kori, "You guys here to wish me good luck?"

Murkrow flew over next to Pidgey and dropped something shiny from its beak. Kori picked up a glass-blown beaded bracelet from his bed an inspected it with awe.

"Is this for me?" he asked. The Spearow affirmed by cawing. Kori was grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys are awesome, you know that!?" he exclaimed. Kori snatched the Murkrow and Pidgey from where they were standing and gave them a warm hug. The Spearow flew over and perched themselves onto his shoulders.

"I'm gonna make you guys proud, just watch!" he assured them.

Outside. Sienna Village.

There was aura around the community. This was most likely derived from the aura around each villager. Each one was thinking about the future of the village and the future of two young men starting their Pokémon Journeys that day. It was impossible for it to not cross the minds of the Sienna Village residents. The main esplanade was decorated with flowers gathered by Oddish.

The homeowners were primping their properties too. The buildings in Sienna were all different shades of brown, however, they were accented with whites and greens and blues and reds that made each building standout on its own. There were few tall buildings in village – none quite compared to the grandiose that was the academy and the town hall – however one other building did go above the tree line.

On the main greenway near the center of the village was a four-story boarding house that overtime had become a Sienna icon. The second and third floor windowsills had flowerpots where Bellsprout and Oddish would rest. The home was built by the village elder Jericho, who enjoyed entertaining travelers as they passed through Sienna. Facing the main esplanade on the ground floor was a noodle shack run by Jericho himself. There was also common area and a large kitchen on the first floor through the resident's entrance. There were about six rooms in the boarding house along with a small apartment he built for himself in the basement.

Jericho was an older man who hadn't let his age hinder his physical fitness. For a man in his sixties, Jericho could was just as well built as his home. He had been known to be many things in his life – suave, cool, mannered, sexy, intelligent, strong, hardworking, collected – but he was never known to be nervous. However, as he walked back from the forest with his partner, Raticate, the weight of the firewood wasn't the only burden he felt he was carrying on his shoulders. He set down the lumber to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Jericho heard a yell from the sky. Looking up he saw four bird Pokemon fly from one side of the boarding home to the other. Both the west and east facing windows were open. He ran a worn hand through his white hair.

"I guess the boys are up," he turned to Raticate, "but I guess they're not boys anymore are they?"

Boarding Home. Common Area.

"Why couldn't those guys let me sleep in a little extra?" thought Net aloud. His hand was propped under his cheek as if to stop his face from plunging into the frothy and milk-filled cereal bowl below.

"Well, Professor Oak's Pokemon Talk did mention that Flying-type Pokémon are early risers," said Kori as he descended the main staircase, "y'know, the early bird catches the Wurmple, and all that jazz?"

Net looked annoyed as hell.

"Yeah, well," he began eloquently, "doesn't the second Ratatta get the cheese or something like that?"

"Not if the first one uses Agility," volleyed Kori.

"No," replied Net, "Just no."

Kori sensed uneasiness from Net, but then again, he always sensed that. He brought two cups of coffee to the table where Net was stationed and sat down.

"Don't tell me you're not excited," Kori fished.

"No its not that… I'm fine," Net replied.

Kori was greatly irked. He watched Net stare at the swirling bits of cereal below him. He wasn't the type of guy you shared all your feelings with or hugged on a regular basis. On a normal morning he would be jumping off the walls and presenting Kori with some scheme, but when it came to introspective issues, Kori knew Net liked to deal with them on his own. Kori knew it would be best to not question Net's troubles any further… but that didn't mean he had to dislike them any less.

"Net, look at me."

The entrance to the boarding home was adorned with a large green sign that read in big, attractive, white letters,

The Jericho House

Above the sign was a long and thin horizontal window that wrapped along most of the building. Light entered the common area through these windows, highlighting the glass paned cabinets in the kitchen, the bronze vases scattered throughout the room, and the pairs of deep red and green belonging to Net and Kori respectively. There was a silence.

"Whatever happens, just know that I got your back," reassured Kori.

Net's gaze returned to the swirling grain in his bowl.

"Yeah, I know." Net sighed heavily.

"Good."

A door closed. Both boys looked up to see Jericho and Ratticate standing in the entranceway. Jericho motioned for Ratticate to take the wood out back and immediately he complied.

"Are you guys ready," projected Jericho, "or are you guys _ready_?"

Both boys smiled.

"Hmm, I don't know… I think we're ready," responded Kori, "What would you say Net?"

"Quite the contrary, Kori," Net played along, "I would say we're ready!"

"Those are my boys!" declared Jericho. He strutted over to them the way he did when he wanted to be impressive. He looked at them for a bit with what could only be perceived as pride but then quickly lowered his head.

"You know…" his voice faltered, "after the forest fire, you two were all I had left."

Kori's were fixated on Jericho's boots. Net's eyes never left the bowl.

"Mhm," confirmed Kori, "us too."

"You two make me proud, you understand?" Jericho near-pleaded.

Both nodded.

Jericho began to walk back out front and signaled for the boys to join him, in, which both Net and Kori followed. Leaning against a street lamp were two brand new bicycles.

"I ordered them from the Cerulean Miracle Cycle last week," said Jericho, "now we can finally have the Departure Ceremony."

Kori tightly embraced Jericho; Net remained still.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you…!" chanted Kori. Net locked eyes with the older man.

"Appreciate it." Net smirked and nodded and Jericho reciprocated.

Noon. Sienna Village.

The esplanade that ran through Sienna Village was a region-wide greenway that connected several small villages with larger cities. The only way in or out of Sienna would be by Pokémon mount or bicycle, the latter being an integral part of the Sienna Village Departure Ceremony. When youths leave the village to go on a journey, the residents line the esplanade, wish good luck, and cheer as they left.

Kori and Net would began at the southern point of the village. Behind them was the way to Celadon City, and in a few moments, Sienna Village. What lay in front of them were their friends, peers, and neighbors all in good spirits and supporting their dreams – beyond that would be Cerulean City, and after that lay the mystery of their future.

Kori was fidgeting; he was rather anxious. Net looked over to him and in a rare moment of tenderness put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kori," declared Net, "I'm excited." He smiled.

Kori immediately cooled down and chuckled back.

"Me too, dude!" he beamed.

A bell struck noon thirty from the town hall and Sienna erupted in a racket.

And just like that, both friends began pedaling. Slow at first. Then faster. And faster. Their speed exponentially increasing to match not only the roar of the villagers that became colorful blurs in their vision, but to match each other on the first stage of the their Pokémon Journey.


End file.
